


Discovery

by Circuitry



Category: Moon quest (Yogscast), The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuitry/pseuds/Circuitry
Summary: She woke up with no memory of her past life, then pushed through a portal by a Walrus, a man in a suit, and some one with a green complexion. Yet that was normal compared to what was to come.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this a long ass time ago, about two years actually as I started it when episode 106 of jaffaquest came out. I never really got passed this first bit, but I revisited it recently and kinda still like the idea. Not sure if I'll continue it, but thought I might as well post it and see what others think. This is not really shippy, it's just my way of pushing an oc in the yogscast world and seeing what happens. Also sorry if there are mistakes, I tried to edit it a bit, but I may have missed somethings. Anyway it's up to the people who read this, if anyone, should I continue?)

A girl laid on the ground, her hair messy and knotted, fanning around her head and her clothes baggy and ripped. Her eyes fluttered open, an immediate pain rushing to her forehead, cringing she cupped her head cradling it in attempt to sooth the throbbing sensation. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, letting out a small whimper as her body protested. She stared down at her feet, taking in the lack of shoes and bright purple swirls that climbed up the length of her right leg. She brought her arms in front of her eyes, a brown loose coat laying limply against her skin. It traveled down her body with a split down the middle, golden buttons along the seam and came to a stop around her ankles. Below it was a ruffled white shirt and black slacks.

She stood, spreading her arms in as if attempting to balance herself with the surrounding air. Stumbling to the side briefly before catching herself on a tree, the bark dinging into her skin so she yanked her hand back at the unexpected prick. The coat felt heavy on her shoulders when she turned to the place she had been laying.

Her mind was fuzzy and anything prier to the current time was gone from her memory. It seemed like everything was erased, gone, nothing to fall back on, she couldn't even remember her own appearance. A lock of yellow hair fell into her face, blonde, she thought, looking into the far corners of her mind to receive any information.

Looking back to were she had been, she saw there was a small indent in the ground were her body had been, the dirt caved in about an inch. Her eyes caught a brief flash of metal and she twisted her head. There was a large silver crate near the indent she had created, a black parachute covering it halfway and swaying as a breeze drifted by. It, unlike her, seemed to have landed lightly against the earth. She moved to it, lifting the rough cloth that had provided it a soft landing, to peak at the entire box. There was a large symbol printed in a dark purple that was foreign to her, swirling in a strange writing.

She clenched her jaw and blinked a few times in confusion, her mouth felt like mud, the lingering taste of some type of meat sticking to the far back of her tongue. She scrunched her face up, yanking the rest of the parachute off the metal, it fluttering and landing a few inches away in a small heap. The top had a small indented rim around it, where she hooked her fingers under and pried it up.

The top opened with ease, flying back before being caught on metal hinges and bouncing in the air. She stood back for a second, surprised from the unexpectedly smooth way it had opened, before curiously peaking in. The inside was dark, a tree above blocking out some sunlight. She caught sight if a large lump on the bottom, reaching in her hand found a cloth strap that covers crude, bent plastic. Bringing it up, she cocked her head.

A backpack. A similar colour to the writing on the front with dark green lines curving around it, almost blending in. Straightening her neck back she pulled on the zipper at the far left side, it glided across the item with minimal sound. The front flap open, revealing a pair of dark, black boots that would come up to just bellow her knee. She glared at the 'treasure' actually had been hoping to find something to anything related to her memory.

Popping herself down on the ground and letting out a defeated sigh, she pulled the boots on one by one, both fitting snug around her feet. She pushed herself to stand, her head regretting the decision and bringing spots to dot her vision, the bag hanging from her hands. Swaying a bit, she took small steps through the forest, in a, unlikely chance, to find anything else useful, maybe something that was a little while away.

She soon came to a small river, the water running perfectly clear with obvious fish swimming around, their little tail pushing them through the current. Bending down, she scooped a small amount of the water into her hand and pushed that into her face, the cool sting helping her see better. Though her vision still seemed strangely blurry, she blinked a few times, taking another handful of the liquid and tipping it into her mouth.

She looked back to the water, her reflection shining clear back her, long bright yellow hair that framed her face, blue eyes that seemed strangely dull, as if not looking back, her coat collar folded down neatly and pressed. A few speaks of dirt and dust sticking to her face and dark creases traced under her eyes.

She brought the backpack around and secured the straps to her shoulders, setting off through the thick forest that surrounded her. She looked up at the sky when the light was just starting to fade behind the mountains, only to be greeted with a rather large sign. She walked closer, trying to make out the letters through her fuzzy vision.

She barley made out an 'H' when her foot slipped off the edge of the small hill she was standing on, a few stones tumbling down with dirt as she pulled her limb back behind her. She looked down, her head feeling dizy at the change of height below. Focusing her eyes, she could see the outline of someone, or thing, moving around. Then two more.

slowly and carefully, she changed the position of her feet to sideways and started pressing it into the dirt as she made her way down the hill, leaving small indents of her footprints. A few times a rocks she accidentally stepped on would slip and tumble down the hill, causing her to almost trip, but she always caught herself and only stumbled a few feet.

At the bottom the forest was completely cut off, giving way to a large clearing, the sign overhead blocking out unneeded light. To the right was a wooden shack, looking too tiny for anyone to actually live in, next to it was a small farm patch, lined with different crops in a variety of colours.

She stood there a minute till a man dress in a suit with curly black hair and a fairly long beard started descending the way she had. He was yelling behind him as he fumbled down the hill, soon two others, what seemed to be a walrus yet its tail providing a way to walk in a white coat with a green undershirt, and a tall lengthy man in a midnight blue suit, his face long and his skin a strange green colour.

When the bearded man eyes found her, they immediately grew, and he started rushing faster down the hill, falling over small rocks "Guys, someones here!" He shouted behind his back. The man with green skin took off down after the first, leaving the walrus to awkwardly stumble to catch up.

Once the bearded man was at the bottom he abandon his, supposed, friends and rushed to her side. "Hello there, madam, looks like you came across our little shack," He glance over to the small wooden house.

"Good day!" The green skinned man called, rushing to stand by the first.

"S-Sorry," The girl stuttered, her voice raw and scratchy from lack of use "This is your, uh, house is it? I-i'll just be-,"

She was cut off by the man with the beard, changing his tone of voice and making it ruff and gravely "How about you come in," Pushing a hand out in front of him to the shack and putting one behind her back, just under her neck and pushed her twoards it.

The walrus seemed caught up, his tail looking rather odd as he walked towards her. "So your new here, mate?" He questioned, while the bearded man continued to push her forward and the green skinned man took a place at her other side.

"Ya-I,uh-" She was once again cut off.

"Well then, I'm smiffy." The green skinned man chimed, sticking out his long and bony arm for her to shake his hand.

"Trott," The walrus called out, bumping into his friend and sticking out a flipper.

"I'm Ross," The bearded man stated in that, once again, gravely tone, but he continued to push her at the shack and passed the other two, giving her no time to shake hands "Now, lets get down to business."

Trott and Smiffy glared at Ross for a second before the taller of the two bent to open the door,opening it outwards and swiping his hand in front of him, giving a large and over exaggerated bow, his lengthy body folding in half.

As soon as she stepped in, the gang of men followed, closing the door behind her, "Lock the door, lock the door!" Smiffy chanted to Trott, as the walrus fumbled with the handle.

She turned around, about to protest, when Ross' hand wound its way around her shoulder and yanked her back to look at the front wall, were a small picture frame was mounted and a book folded crudely in it. "Nice and cozy, this room." Tott Said, leaving the door to stand at the back wall.

"Yep!" Smiffy joined, standing next to him "Plenty of room to stretch your legs." As if proving his point he stuck out his long leg in a soft kicking motion, barley missing her side.

"Welcome to Ligit Deeds," Ross stated, before grabbing the book from the picture frame. "Here's a nice sample of-" He opened the book to the first page, revealing a large blood stain, a dark red colour that made the page crusty. Just through it she could make out small bits of words relating to a place.

Smiffy gave a paranoid chuckled, snatching the book from his curly hared friend "Wrong book," He, nervously stated, tossing it behind his back, so it hit Trott.

"Well enough of the formalities," Ross pushed her towards a trapped door in the right corner of the room "Lets get to business." He flipped open the latch with his foot, and roughly pushed her down so she had no chance to run back up, her throat feeling dry from what she had just witnessed.

The trio climbed down after her, as she got to the bottom. The room was about the same size as the first, small and cramped, but there was a piece of pink wool stuffed into the wall and a sign that she didn't get a chase to read at the back of the room. There was also a door to the left which seemed to lead into a bigger area

"Lets just skip the foot massage this time," Ross said, pushing the next door open.

"We need to sell you a deed!" Trott added, flopping carelessly down the ladder.

She noticed how close they were, seeming to finish each others sentences, glower at each other in a more friendly way and work almost as one machine as they pushed her to whatever business they kept referring to.

She also didn't see the need to speak, as every time she had done before hand, she had been interrupted by Ross and his commanding attitude, and she couldn't help but be a bit scared by the book she had seen. The blood seemed old enough to not have happened recently, but her paranoia was kicking in and telling her to bolt back up the ladder and out the door.

Before she could think any further she was pushed through the next door and to a much larger room, a red carpet running from end to end and, what looked to be, display racks pushed against the back wall. Ranging in colour and most with a sign infront of it, listing either names or brief information.

"Alright, I think I know the perfect deed for you," Ross jabbed a finger in front of her, pointing to the ceiling.

"What-how-who?" She stuttered, trying to come up with the right words to show her confusion, but instead words tumbled out in exasperation.

"Shush," Trott waved a flipper in front of her mouth. "We base deed off of personality," He proudly stated "So we can find the perfect one for you!"

"You seem quiet," Smiffy looked her up and down "Maybe a nice reclusive place?" He placed a hand on her shoulder

"Reminds me a lot of Rythian!" Trott crossed his flippers over his chest as he similarly observed her

"Looks more like Ridge if you ask me," Ross' eyes scanned over her clothes.

Her head darted around in attempt to clearly listen to the words that flew from the trios mouth, never seeming with any rhyme or reason, just simple statements that it seemed they thought she should know. They also seemed very pushy, quite litrally, as she suggested ideas and went from one conversation to another on their own, never asking her thought.

"Whats your name sunshine?" Trotts voice dropped an octave, making the question seem more perverted then it normally would, put with the additional sunshine' at the end wasn't helping.

She swallowed thickly, clearing her throat and raking her mind for maybe a lie to get them to leave her alone. Then another thought occurred, what if they knew. They seemed to be completely clueless on who she was, but any information would help if she looked familiar they might be able to provide something

"I-I don't know." She said with a defeated sigh.

"You don't know?" Trott took a step closer to her and furring his eyebrows.

"Well that's no good," Smiffy added.

"Well if you can't remember," Ross started before glancing between his two friends "Hey boys, how about we give her a name?"

She blinked a few times in confusion and instant regret. They we're just going to give her a name? Nothing to go off of, just what they though was right?

"How about, Lena?" Trott suggested.

"No, no, no," Smiffy dismissed "Uh," He snapped his fingers together and have a proud smile "Johanna!"

"Those are both horrible," Ross waved his hand as if pushing the ideas out of the way and the smiles on the other twos faces dropped. "Lets go, Rim!"

"Rim?" Smiffy prodded, looking for any more extension to the sudden name.

Trott rocked his head back and forth "Eh, good enough for me." He followed with a passing laugh.

"Alright, now that we have that figured out, on to the deal!" Ross snaked a hand behind her back again.

Rim It did sound mildly familiar, though they could have just pulled it out of their asses considering one of the people they had said she looked like was someone named "Ridge" so it was most likely a shot in the dark based on her clothes.

"So," Ross continued. "You got any money on ya?" He patted her, a bit too strongly, on the back and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I-I don't know." She paused and shifted the pack on her shoulder. "I don't think so."

"There has to be something in that pack of yours," Smiffy grumbled and pulled it from her back. She wiped around in an attempt to take it back but trot quickly moved to block her view and assist, the best he could, in going through her belongings.

"Hey, wait!" She stuttered out before Smiffy's long form popped up from behind Trott.

"Ah-ha!" He gave a sound of triumph and opened his hand to show five perfectly cut diamonds. "Perfect," he tossed them to Ross and Rim made a futile attempt at catching them, but her pack knocked violently into her back. Smiffy had shoved it back at her and was now walking back around with Trott to stand by their third member.

"Great, now that the payments all settled." Ross placed his hand back behind her and forcefully pushed her into, what looked to be, swirling purple liquid.

Before he vision went dark she could hear the trio call out "Pleasure doing business with you!"


End file.
